


Black cat passed my path

by Firehedgehog



Series: Birthday Requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Birth, Different Dimensions, Dream Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates, Spells Gone Wrong, Temporary Human Form, teenage salem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salem ended up In the harry Potter world due to Sabrina screwing up, there he meets Harry. Dreams that aren't dreams, Salem just met his soul mate. Mpreg.<br/>Request B-day gift for Arashi wolf princess, requested by vampygurl402</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black cat passed my path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashiwolfprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/gifts).



I don't own Sabrina the teenage witch or Harry Potter, if i did harry Potter would definitely have been much more adult (grins evilly) Yaoi and mpreg ahead!

Happy birthday Arashi wolf princess (aug 30) Requested By: vampygurl402 

Black cat passed my path  
By Firehedgehog

 

Salem... was not a happy Warlock turned cat, Sabrina had tried a spell too advanced for herself and he'd found himself elsewhere. Definitely a different dimension, for the magic felt different.

This led to the second part of his unhappiness, he'd wondered into a building to escape badly dressed mortal witches and ended up in a box. A box that was apparently being wrapped.

He'd fallen asleep by then, and had only woke when the packaged box was sent off.. by owl?

“Well Fudge,” he said.

OoOoO

It was his seventh year.. well really eighth, but he was sure running around trying to stop the dark lord excused him for dropping out for a year. And while Snape had been a spy, he was sure if he'd stayed the sarcastic man and himself would have murdered each other.

It was his first week of school in september, and his stress levels were up already.

“Another package,” Hermione mused, the ebony haired teen sighed. While he was grateful that people were thankful he saved them, it was getting ridicules gift wise.

Even after paying off the goblins he had been stinking rich, and with the gifts of even just money he was scary rich.

Really, future generations of his family wouldn't have to work for over a hundred years to make a dent.

And the other gifts... 

Some were cool, but others made him want to get the persons head checked.

It was only with Hermione's help that he managed to get rid of a harem.

He'd been tempted to keep the male harem, but Hermione had quickly killed that fleeting dream.

The owl landed and flew away, quickly harry scanned the package to anything harmful. He;d almost been hurt a few times, by people angry the dark side had lost.

Come to the dark side Harry, we have cookies...

Wait... where was he?

Right.. this newest package!

The scanning spell showed nothing harmful, so he opened the package. The rest of the table leaned forward, also curious.

“A cat!” Harry said in surprise, for it was well known he hadn't had a pet or animal of any type since Hedwig was killed.

“Air!” The cat cried gratefully.

“...” Harry blinked.

“Um... meow?” the feline said.

Harry just looked at the cat.

“Not going to work huh,” the cat said.

“No, not really,” Harry finally said.

OoOoO

Salem watched in amusement as the teachers of this mortal magic school scanned him, with wands of all things.

Wands.

He really wanted to fall over laughing right now.

“Well... its definitely a powerful curse, not one i know anyone to be able to break,” Poppy told the feline.

“Eh, I'm use to it. I'm pretty much frozen in time till its gone,” Salem said with a cat shrug, he wasn't going to tell mortals even mortal witches that he was an immortal warlock.

“I'm afraid at the moment that we have no way to get you home either,” Poppy said softly.

“Sooner or later Sabrina will reverse this, I'll just hang with Potter here till then,” Salem said.

“I don't mind,” Harry said and Salem jumped into his arms, other then scanning his form he'd learned of the war in this dimension.

“There is.. one thing though about your curse,” Poppy said, cat and wizard stared at the witch.

“What?” Salem asked.

“You might get the ability to take on temporary human form if you meet up with your soul mate,' she told him, he felt his eyes widen.

“Soul mate huh,” Salem said.

OoOoO

“You have your own room?” Salem said impressed, since the little time he had been here he'd thought everyone stayed in the dorms.

“I suffered from a lot of nightmares after the war, it was this or keep everyone else up with screaming,” Harry said, setting the cat down on his bed.

“Happens,” Salem said.

The boy yawned and pulled off his clothing, Salem snickered realizing the wizard was too tired to realize he was stripping naked in front of a stranger,

“Night...” Harry mumbled out climbing into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Salem yawned and fell asleep, taking up over half the bed like the cat he was.

OoOoO

He knew he was dreaming, for he was a warlock again and younger, about Harry's age. Under him was Harry naked and glowing as he thrust deep inside him.

Harry was putty under his body, for in his long life before catdome he'd been rather practised.

He admitted that the ebony teen was rather beautiful for a mortal witch, and his emerald eyes put many emeralds to shame.

“I'm going to fuck you till your too full of my seed,” Salem purred to the teen under him, wondering if it was possible to give cum bellies to mortals.

“Ahh... Salem,” Harry cried as he released in him.

OoOoO

Salem woke and swore, glaring he went to the bathroom for some business.

Moments later he was back on the bed, and started quickly falling asleep.

Annoyingly he wasn't able to get back to the sex dream... and he missed sex very much.

OoOoO

The next months fell into a pattern, Harry had classes and Salem usually followed him about. 

Then at night Salem dreamed of claiming the mortal and filling him with cum till his belly was too full.

It was near Christmas when Salem found out Harry's secret.

The ebony haired male wasn't exactly mortal anymore, he was the master of death.

Oh... and death flirted with his master, and teased him about being eternally young.

Apparently Harry was going to be his hot seventeen year old self for eternity.

Salem could live with that.

OoOoO

Harry woke and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. He sighed as he stopped purging his stomach, he grabbed the glass of water he usually left by the sink.

“That's two weeks, I think its time for your healer,” Salem said, he rather liked the mortal-immortal.

“Fine,” Harry said sighing, he rather disliked the hospital wing after keep ending there over the years.

Twenty minutes later they were both in the hospital wing, and Poppy was looking Harry over.

“This can't be right,” she finally said. “Its conflicting.”

“What is?' Harry said worried.

“Its saying your pregnant, yet a virgin,” the nurse said, harry did what any man would do and fainted.

OoOoO

Harry sat there in shock, he'd been in the hospital wing for an hour since he fainted and he still wasn't quite sure what to think. He was pregnant, a rare occurrence for males. 

Now that he knew, he noticed that he'd actually put on some weight and there was a small bump almost not noticeable 

How far along was he exactly?

“How is it possible?” he asked the nurse.

“The only way this could have happened if soul mates were both of age, and quite near. They'd have dream sex every night, since there not awake,” Poppy said.

Of course it's damn magic.

“Wait! But it was just dreams!” Salem shouted.

Harry tared at the cat, his rather erotic dreams of an ebony haired older teen came to his mind.

“Congratulations, your going to be a dad,” Harry told the cursed warlock.

Salems eyes rolled back and fainted.

OoOoO

Salem had never thought he'd be a father, or that he'd find his soul mate.

Soul mates were very rare, even with immortals who lived pretty much for eternity.

Once he was conscious, he guessed Harry had become pregnant around there first dream. So since it was almost Christmas he'd just be over four months.

He squeaked as Harry grabbed him and held him to his face.

“Poppy said in September that you'd be able to take temporary human form with a soul mate, learn how. I am not going to go through this pregnancy still a virgin,” he growled.

“Right on it,” Salem said.

Yes... hello sex.

OoOoO

“Marry me,” a human looking Salem asked Harry, Salem who looked the same age as Harry instead of his adult form of before.

Harry blinked and smiled at him, a hand absently rubbing his seven months large belly. Salem felt proud and aroused that it was his child growing there, not a half mortal because Harry's master of death state made the child fully immortal.

“Marriage is a big step,” Harry said, Salem smiled and captured his mates lips with his own.

“I know, I want us married before the baby is born and to stop that damn Ginny from flirting with you,” Salem scowled, the red haired witch seemed to think Harry belonged to her.

Harry seemed to find it amusing, but with his growing child he seemed to find everything amusing. He hadn't even been upset or annoyed when Salem told the truth of his past and curse.

“Yes... oh yes,” Harry said smiling, and pulled Salem to there bed.

OoOoO

“I'm going to castrate you Salem Potter!” Harry screamed at his husband, labour was not fun at all.

Salem winced at the Power of Harry's hand crushing his own, and really hoped harry wouldn't castrate him. He did want to claim his love again, and hopefully more future children.

He was very happy the wedding hadn't had any problems, and had enjoyed taking his husbands name.

“Its a boy,” Poppy crowed as the baby finally came out.

Salem had never felt so happy in his life.

OoOoO

Sabrina sighed in relief as she finally landed in the same dimension Salem had landed in, her aunts had not been happy when a week ago she's accidentally banished Salem to another dimension.

Looking around she found herself in a bedroom, where two ebony haired teens were going at it like rabbits.

“Wait.. Salem!” she said in shock, the slightly older teen was a younger version of Salem.

“Sabrina!” the warlock said in shock, as the sex was interrupted by the blond.

It was then that she saw the wedding bands, and the large baby bump on the other teen.

The world crashed.

OoOoO

“Your not cursed anymore,” Sabrina said hours later, as Salem's pregnant husband passed her tea.

“Its been hundreds of years here for me Sabrina, I finished my time,” Salem told her.

“Your not going back are you,” Sabina finally said.

“Sabina, I found my soul mate who is one of the immortals of this dimension. I'm married. I have children, and my oldest is about to make me a grandfather,” Salem said patiently. “My children are all immortal and there isn't the same problems as back there, in fact magic is so strong here there is no such thing as half mortals born.”

There was also no good twin bad twin thing to his happiness.

“Are you happy?” she asked sadly.

“More then anything,” he answered.

“I'm going to miss you, you crazy cat you,” Sabrina said tears slipping down her face.

“I'll miss you too kid,” Salem told her.

Then, it was time to go home.

“Goodbye,” Sabrina told them.

“Good luck,” Harry said softly.

“Thank you,” she said, and then she was gone.

END


End file.
